


It's All In The Positioning

by JoansGlove



Series: Within These Walls [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: After all these years inside, being tidy has become a habit for Booms - but that doesn't mean it comes naturally; for others, the habit has become a compulsion





	It's All In The Positioning

**Author's Note:**

> I got to wondering how Joan might fill her days as a ghost in WW and this little idea was too fun not to write
> 
> Thanks to Oceansinmychest for her advice on Boomer's reading material
> 
> And as always, thanks to Duchess x

A shuffling noise in the corridor made Liz look up from her knitting and she laid it in her lap as Boomer lumbered ‘round the corner into H1. “Hey, Boomer,” she smiled. “What’cha up to?”

“Gonna read me comic before dinner, ey,” replied Boomer brandishing a copy of X-Men. “Gonna get me some Wolverine!” she announced in a raunchy voice, leering as she pointed at her crotch and gave a lusty pelvic thrust, making Liz chuckle at her bawdy enthusiasm.

“Where are the others?” asked Liz, craning her neck to see around Boomer’s bulk.

“Dunno,” she shrugged and plucked her sweatpants out of her arse. “Smiles let me out of work early ‘cos I told her I needed the dunny, ey?”

“Oh, well, they can’t be far behind. Crack on, love,” Liz said nodding towards Boomer’s door, and she returned to her knitting with another chuckle.

Throwing herself on her bed, Boomer reached under the pillow for the comforting crinkle of the half-eaten pack of Monte Carlos she’d been saving specially, and she did a quick mental stock-take of her room like always before she settled down to the business of enjoying herself. Yup, it was the same as always – hang on, no it wasn’t. All her crap was where she left it but like, straighter? Lifting up her pillow, she saw that her PJs had been neatly folded and the bikkies lined up next to them – that was proper freaky. And some slag had been at her comics too! She always kept the good ones on the right so’s she could grab one when she needed to rub one out, and now they were in date order. What the fuck…? Instinctively, she checked her stash points; nup, nuthin’ missing. Anger flared at the thought of someone going through her gear and she paced her cell as her need to teach someone a lesson and the fear of looking stupid for complaining about a super tidy cell bounced off each other until it occurred to her that she could just ask Liz. Yeah, Liz was having a ‘good’ day right? She’d know.

Opening her door, Boomer stuck her head out expecting Kaz and her lot to be back but it was still only Liz sitting there on the sofa. “Heyy, Liz…? Have any of youse been in my room?”

“No, love. Why?”

“Well, someone has, ey?”

“Whaddya mean, Booms?” Concern creased her brow and she tried to remember if it could have been her. Nah, couldn’t be, she’d been knitting this cardigan all morning – it had to be ready for Soph’s first day of school…

“Someone’s been fucking with me stuff. It’s all… tidy and shit, ey?”

“Tidy??” Liz laughed in surprise. “That’s a new one on me.”

“Yeah, like someone’s been through me gear and put it back - just neater?”

“Ooh, I dunno, love. I don’t think anyone’s been in, they’re all on work duties. Have they nicked anything?”

“Nah, that’s the weird bit though innit, ey.”

“Oh, well. Probably nothing to worry about then, is it?” she replied brightly.

Perhaps Liz was right but it still felt dodgy. “Hm, maybe…” Leaving Liz to her knitting, she closed the door and, giving her room a final once-over, she flopped down on the bed and made herself comfy.

The bikkies went down real quick as she raced through the story, and then it was time to flick back to some of the sexier panels. She loved a bit of Wolverine. That Hugh Jackman guy was pretty hot in the films but how they drew him in the comics was way better – all them muscles was a real turn-on. Ooh yeah, he was real sexy! Boomer’s fingers found her already hard nips and she squirmed imagining Wolverine pushing her up against a wall and running his hands all over her tits. Yeah, that’s the way, Big Boy, she thought pushing her tits together as she trapped his face between them. She was getting kinda mushy in her undies and, dropping the comic on the floor, she slipped a hand inside her sweatpants.

Ahh-ha-ha-ahhh…! Ah, fuck – that was good! She was just getting to the bit where Wolverine’s cock was in her hands when something dragged her back to reality. Startled, she listened for sounds of a fight or sumthin’ but it was just normal prison noise out there. Her door was still shut so, with a shrug, she dipped back into her fantasy. Fuck, he had a beautiful cock!

Aww yeah! Pushing his hand up her top, he jammed his fingers into her bra and squeezed her nips until she was gasping and stuffing his dick inside her. Mmmm, that was it… Awww god!! And then she heard it; a woman’s low moan from the bottom of her bed! Boomer’s eyes flew open and she stared wildly around the tiny room. There was nuthin’ there – must have been outside – but she could feel _sumthin’ _watching her. Goosebumps broke out across her body but Wolverine was calling to her… Fuck this shit, she thought and tugged at her quilt, wriggling beneath it until nothing but her feet peeked out. “Watch me now, ya bastard. If ya can’t see it, it’s not happening, ey?” she muttered and shot a mental middle finger to whatever the fuck it was before getting back to the business of finishing what she started with her favourite mutant.


End file.
